Un Saiyayin entre dimensiones
by Saiyangod9001
Summary: Esto ocurre años despues del torneo del poder donde Milk murio por una enfermedad del corazon por esto Son Goku decide ir a pedirle a los Zeno-samas si podia viajar entre los universos, en vez de eso le dan un regalo para viajar entre dimensiones


**¡Que onda compas, he aqui mi primer fanfic o historia de fans para fans, y es que he escuchado o leido tantos fics que me dieron ganas de hacer uno, bueno ya antes habia hecho uno pero solo fue el prologo y fue en una sola palabra ¡¡Horrible!!. Me salio terrible fue muy corto, poco explixado y daba mucha pena en serio si pudiera lo quemaria, lo cortaria, lo tiraria al mar y le lanzaria un Hakai, bueno para este fic usare a goku con la personalidad de z.**

 **Bueno antes de empezar hay que aclarar unos puntos:**

 **-Voy a usar a Goku despues de la saga del torneo del poder.**

 **-Goku ira a algunos animes no a todos por que si no no podre hacer mas fics despues de este jajaja.**

- **Goku tendra harem eso era algo que pareceria obvio y quiza lo es.**

 **-La primera dimencion sera un anime un tanto corto pero yo lo hare largo en cada anime a cual vaya.**

- **La verdad es que planeaba hacerlo en un fic aparte pero es que si lo hago aparte posiblemente seria muy corto y yo quiero hacerlo lo mas largo posible bueno, en los siguientes cap tendran que averiguar a que animes va por ustedes para no spoilearlos porque no quiero hacerlo yo y no no hare animes tan largos como "Naruto" a ese tipo lo hare yo solo despues en otro fic, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos.**

 **-Descargo de responsabilidad Dragon ball y sus sagas le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation**

 **Esta historia alternativa si me pertenece a mi:Saiyangod9001**

 **Un Saiyayon entre dimensiones**

 **Prologo:una nueva aventura comienza**

Han pasado varios años desde el torneo del poder, en donde 8 de los 12 universos conocidos se jugaron la supervivencia de sus vidas y de sus universos, en una lucha campal donde dieron todo por ganar y no ser exterminados por Zeno-sama o mejor dicho los Zenos-sama, el torneo consistia en que los 10 mejores luchadores de cada universo batallaran en una plataforma hecha por el gran sacerdote (o tambien conocido como Daishinkan) en donde el universo ganador no seria destruido como premio y tambien un deseo ilimitado de las super esferas del dragon, a medida que los minutos pasaban los luchadores y universos tanto como dioses de la destruccion y creacion eran destruidos con exepcion de sus respectivos angeles.

Al final solo quedando 4 luchadores que eran los siguientes: De parte del equipo del universo 7 el emperador del mal Freezer, el Androide 17 que fue construido por el Dr. Gero para matar a Son Goku y de ultimo El saiyayin de clase baja mas fuerte, incluso que los de clase alta Son Goku y de parte del universo 11 el primer mortal en sobrepasar la fuerza de un dios de la destruccion Jiren el marciano.

Estos grandes guerreros dieron una ultima batalla increible para salvar a su respectivo universo, pero final Son Goku y Freezer decidieron sacrificarse para ganar y asi salvar a su universo, donde lo lograron tirandose del ring llevandose a Jiren con ellos dos y asi ganado el universo 7, como el Androide 17 aun estaba en la plataforma, pidiendo el deseo de revivir a todos los universos eliminados y asi regresando a casa.

Al llegar le contaron todo a Bulma y asi teniendo una fiesta, donde Bulma le menciono al siyayin Son Goku de que Milk murio de una enfermedad del corazon.

En la familia son esto fue un golpe duro pero en especial al Guerrero Son Goku que estuvo muy deprimido por ni siquiera poder despedirse de su esposa.

En la carta decia que no se preocupen de su muerte que ya habia llegado su hora y que ni siquiera pensaran en revivirla pero que le dijo a Goku que puede seguir con su vida y si encuentra a otra chica que le guste puede quedarse con ella.

 **Actualidad ubicacion: Universo 7/Planeta de Bills**

En el presente, nos ubicamos en el planeta del dios destructor Bills en el cual en el jardin se podian ver a cuatro personas: uno era un hombre con el cabello en forma de flama color negro un traje azul ajustado unas botas, guantes y armadura blancas con detalles amarillos, era Vegeta el principe de la raza saiyayin y rival de Son Goku o como el le dice Kakarotto. El segundo era un hombre con cabello alborotado en forma de palmera y un dogi en azul con muñequeras naranjas y y un cinturon blanco, este es nuestro heroe Son Goku, el tercero era un chico con piel oscura cabello negro en una cresta y un traje de entrenamiento, asi es el es el discipulo de Son Goku y reencarnacion del Buu original, Uub y el ultimo era un ser con piel azul clara, ropas elegantes, cabello blanco y un anillo que flotaba en su cuello, el es el angel del universo 7 conocido como Whis, ex-maestro de Bills y actual maestro de los mencionados

 **(Nota Del Autor: El traje que usa Uub es el mismo que usan Goku y Vegeta cuando Whis los entrena y el de Goku es el del final de z)**

Los dos saiyayines Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en un duelo para ver quien era mas fuerte.

"Vamos kakarotto utiliza tu maximo poder si no se va a poner aburrido"- eran las palabras de un Vegeta en estado de super saiyayin azul lanzando varios golpes a su rival.

"Ve-ve-vegeta s-si me-me die-dieras tiem-tiempo"- lo decia goku en su forma super saiyayin dios.

"Escusas insecto"- lo decia Vegeta mientras se detenia para alejarse un poco y luego pones sus manos en los costa y gritar **-"Ahhhhhh"-** su cabello cambio a un azul mas fuerte, mientras se erizaba un poco mas, su aura azul se volvia mas violenta y oscura, para luego terminaba con un grito **-"Ahhhhh".**

Goku lo veia un poco imresionado para luego sonreir de forma retadora y gritar -" **Ahhhhhh!** "- el aura roja fue cambiada por una azul mientras su cabello rojo se hacia un azul claro y se erizaba para arriba y agregarle algo mas **-"¡Kaioken x20!"-** grito mientras un aura roja cubrio su aura azul y luego lo miro para sonreir de la emocion -"Veo que has logrado dominar esa fase al maximo "- comento Goku con una sonrisa.

Vegeta que lo hoyo se molesto un poco para decir -"Claro que si maldito insecto yo a diferencia de ti si he logrado dominar mi nueva transformacion"- exclamo Vegeta con orgullo.

"Eso es lo que tu crees"- murmuro Goku, pero Vegeta que lo escucho solo sonrio.

"A si que si la dominaste he Kakarotto"- decia Vegeta mientras se ponia en su pose de batalla, a lo cual goku lo sigue y se pone en su tipica pose de la tortuga. En un santiamen desaparecieron del lugar.

"A si que van a pelear en serio no señor Whis"- eran las palabras de Uub quien llegaba al lado de Whis, quien asentia a lo que dijo Uub

"Si parece que los dos se hicieron mucho mas fuertes desde el torneo del poder jojojo"- a lo cual Uub solo asintio a lo que dijo pero de la nada una ventisca y un ruido muy fuerte se escucharon **-"Poooooooow"-** a lo cual Uub tuvo que cubrirse para no salir volando.

"Hmm, solo espero y que no despierten al señor Bills"- lo decia Whis con una risita.

Goku y Vegeta se estaban dando golpes en lo que parecia que ninguno tenia la ventaja, hasta que Goku se separa de Vegeta y vuelve a su estado base, cuando Vegeta le estaba por propinar un golpe en la cara, el esquiva su golpe y le da un golpe en su estomago, Vegeta aturdido solo se alega tosiendo para luego poner una cara enfadada.

"A si que ya te decidiste en usarlo, pues bien"- lo dijo para luego volar y posar sus manos delante el y cargar su tecnica mas poderosa **-"Resplandooooor!".**

Goku abrio sus ojos mostrando unos ojos plateados su nuevo estado el Migatte no gokui(o tambien conocido como ultra instinto) y expulsar un poco de su poder, haciendo que el universo se estremeciera ante su poder y viendo a su rival solo junto sus manos a la altura de sus caderas para decir **-"Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaa... Meeeee!".**

 **"Finaaaaal!"-** Vegeta lanzo la enorme rafaga de energía amarilla hacia Goku.

 **"Haaaaaaaaaa!"-** Goku extendio sus manos hacia arriba y chocaron ataques.

Vegeta, quien se esforsaba al maximo pero no podia mover el ataque de.su rival y eso lo frustraba.

Goku quien no parecia esforsace solo cerro los ojos y grito **-"Haaaaaaaa"-** con todo lo que tenia y asi ganando en el choque, donde produjeron una explocion tan grande y potente que llamaron la atencion de cierto gato morado.

"Fue una pelea muy divertida Vegeta"- le decia Goku a un Vegeta herido en el suelo quien solo dijo -"Tch"- como respuesta y no queriendo aceptar su derrota.

"Eso fue increible señor Goku y señor Vegeta!"- les gritaba Uub mientras se acercaba para darles una semilla del ermitaño a cada uno.

"Si, si que lo fue"- lo decia un gato morado con ropas egipseas y una mirada molesta.

"Se-se señor Bills!"- exclamo Vegeta mientras se paraba con una cara asustada.

"Hola señor Bills -¿lo despertamos?"- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascandose la nuca.

"Que si me despertaron-¡¡Claro que si par de idiotas!!"- lo decia molesto por la pregunta tan obvia.

Goku que iba a responder se vio interrumpido por Whis que llegaba diciendo -"Oh, sabia que esto iba a pasar jojojo"- lo decia riendose.

"Bueno como sea ya que este par de idiotas me despertaron, es hora de comer"- dijo Bills.

"Por supuesto señor"- fue la unica respuesta que recibio.

momentos despues se podia ver a Goku, Vegeta, Bills, Whis, y Uub comiendo a montones, bueno al menos los primeros 4.

Despues de terminar se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades hasta que Vegeta menciono cierto tema -"Oye Kakarotto que es lo que planeas"- preguntaba con cierta curiosidad.

"¿A que te refieres Vegeta?"- pregunto Goku con cara de no saber a que se referia su rival.

"Me refiero a lo de Milk"- dijo el orgulloso principe.

"Pues la verdad no lo se"- respondio Goku.

"Si me permite entrar a la conversacion, se refiere a lo de la carta de esa humana"- pregunto el angel Whis forma calmada.

"Claro estoy abierto a sugerencias y si es nos referimos a lo de Milk"- respondio Goku con una sonrisa.

"Que tal si le preguntas a Zeno-sama si te permite viajar entre los universos"- pregunto Whis con una sonrisa.

Goku y Vegeta se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Bills al escuchar eso se puso nervioso y dijo -"Si ese par de soquetes van a ir a pedir eso yo tambien voy para evitar que lo arruinen"- dijo Bills exaltado y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Goku se puso a pensar por unos momentos, recordando todo lo que vivio con su esposa y sus amigos, en especial la ultima voluntad de Milk se decidio y dijo un fuerte y audible "Si".

"Esta bien señor Bills pero yo y Uub no iremos"- lo decia Vegeta con respeto.

A lo cual Whis sonrio y se fueron a preparar.

Goku llevo a Vegeta u Uub a la tierra.

Ya Goku al volver fueron al planeta del supremo Kaioshin para ir mas rapido, tras aver llegado le explicaron a Shin la situacion y el decidio llevarlos.

 **Ubicacion: Palacio de Zeno-sama**

Al llegar Shin se despidio y la puerta del palacio se abrio, mostrando una figura -"A solo eres tu Son Goku"- dijo el misterioso ser con voz calmada el sujeto no era otro mas que Daishinkan (o tambien el gran sacerdote) padre de todos los angeles y angel personal de Zeno-sama.

"Hola Daishinkan solo vine a hablar con los pequeños Zen"- dijo Goku de forma casual

A lo cual Bills le golpeo en la cabeza regañandolo por actuar asi frente a Daishinkan.

"A ya veo"- fue lo unico que dijo el padre de todos los angeles volviendo adentro haciendo señas con la mano para que entren, al entrar lo que veian era una habitacion azul de arriba a abajo con algunos universos dispersos,caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar, vieron dos sillas y dos guardias al lado de cada una, en las sillas se veian a los Zeno-samas.

Bills se arrodillaria y Whis haria una reverencia y Goku se quedaba parado.

Mientras los Zeno-samas estaban jugando su tipico juego de destruir planetas, planetas reales.

"Que, aburrido es esto"- dijo el zeno del presente mientras movia un planeta.

"Si, que aburrido"- dijo el zeno del futuro mientras movia otro planeta.

"Zeno-samas lamento interrumpir pero, tienen visitas"- dijo el gran sacerdote, a lo cual los Zeno-samas al voltear vieron Bills arrodillado, Whis haciendo una reverencia y su mejor amigo Son Goku.

"¡Gokuuu!"- exclamaron los dos zeno-samas para acercarce volando y tomar cada uno una mano de Goku, al ver esto saiyan decidio meverlos de arriba a bajo como a ellos le gustaba.

los Zeno se reian mientras disfrutaban de la sensacion.

"Goku viniste a jugar conmigo"- dijo el Zeno del presente pensando en que le cumpliria la promesa que le habia hecho.

"Y conmigo"- dijo el del futuro pensando lo mismo.

A lo que Goku solo rie un poco -"No exactamente pequeños zen, vengo a pedirles un pequeño favor".

"Un favor"- dijeron los dos Zeno.

Y asi, Goku les explica su situacion.

"Ya veo"- dice Daishinkan entendiendo la situacion.

"Bueno si es un pedido tuyo con gusto lo hare"- dijo el Zeno del presente.

"Y cual es ese favor"- pregunto el Zeno del futuro curioso.

"Quiero que me dejen viajar entre los universos"- dijo Goku con su tipica sonrisa.

A lo cual el ambienteambiente se puso tenso, los guardias de los Zeno-samas se pusieron nervioso, por que esto era algo bastante serio.

Los dos Zeno se miraron pensando un momento, al final fueron con Daishinkan para consultarle, la consulta termino con un pedido de los Zeno-samas hacia Daishinkan.

"Esperen un minuto"- dijo el Zeno de futuro mientras se sentaba a esperar, el otro Zeno hizo lo mismo y esperaron mientras Daishinkan se iba del lugar.

El padre de todos angeles iba volviendo con una pequeña caja negra "Ya lo traje Zeno-samas"- dijo el angel de forma respetuosa.

"Bien, bien entregaselo"- exclamo el Zeno del presente emocionado por lo que venia.

"Aqui tiene, Son Goku"- dijo el padre de todos los angeles mientras le entregaba la pequeña caja.

"¿Y que es esto pequeños Zen?"- pregunto Goku curioso mientra lo abria, revelando un anillo dorado parecido a los anillos del tiempo.

"Eso es un anillo dimensional y sirve tanto para viajar entre dimensiones, algun lugar que quieras o inclusive en el tiempo"- explico Daishinkan la duda del saiyan.

A lo cual todos los presentes se sorprendieror al escuchar eso.

"Escucha bien Son Goku por que no lo volvere a repetir eso es un regalo de los Zeno-samas para ti, por ser su primer amigo"- explico Daishinkan.

"Ya... veo"- fue lo unico que pudo decir el saiyan.

"Si, podras cumplir tu promesa y divertirte"- dijeron los Zeno-samas a unisono.

"Y Goku cuando termines puedes venir y jugar con nosotros"- dijo el Zeno del futuro mientras ponia su dedo meñique para hacer una promesa.

"Si, si y trae a alguien para jugar con nosotros"- ahora dijo el otro Zeno mientras hacia lo mismo que el otro Zeno

El saiyan al escucharlos solo sonrio y dijo"Claro, es una promesa"- dijo Goku mientra entrelazaba sus dedos meñique.

"Bueno es hora de irnos -"¿verdad Whis?"- dijo el saiyan preparandose para irse.

"Espera Son Goku, mejor usa el anillo asi iras mas rapido"- dijo el gran sacerdote.

"Tienes razon pero, como se usa esto"- pregunto confundido el saiyan.

"Es simple, solo piensa adonde quieres y apunta hacia adelante"- le explicaba Daishinkan -"Y si te preguntas, para viajar entre dimensiones tienes que hacer lo mismo solo que agregar ki divino".

"Ya veo, bueno es hora de irnos, adios pequeños Zen algun dia nos veremos de vuelta"- dijo Goku, se puso el anillo que estaba en la caja negra en su dedo indice derecho y extendio su mano hacia adelante pensando en el planeta de Bills.

"Una cosa mas antes de que te vayas Son Goku, no vayas a perder o que alguien te quite el anillo dimensional, es un objeto muy importante"- dijo Daishinkan con seriedad.

"Claro, no lo perdere, ni me lo quitaran es una promes"- dijo el saiyan

A lo cual Daishinkan y los Zeno-samas sonreirian por que sabian que el cumpliria su promesa.

En el planeta de Bills se veia un portal y a 3 personas saliendo.

"No puedo creer que Zeno-sama le diera algo tan importante a este cabeza hueca"- decia Bills de forma seria.

"Jojojo, pues la verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba"- exclamo el angel Whis con una pequeña risa.

"Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme"- dijo Goku para despedirse de el dios de la destruccion y su maestro Whis.

Ubicacion: Planeta tierra

Goku fue a su casa en la montaña paoz a recoger todas sus cosas, recogio algunos de sus dogis nuevos, su baculo sagrado que le regalo su querido abuelo Gohan y La nube voladora que fue un regalo del maestro Roshi.

En la corporacion capsula se podian ver a muchas personas preparados para una fiesta.

"Hay cuanto mas se va a tardar ese insecto"- eran las palabras de un vegeta molesto por la tardanza de su amigo/rival.

Bulma intento tranquilizar a su esposo "tranquilo de segura ya vie"- pero se vio interrumpida por el tipico sonido de la teletransportacion.

"Hola"- dijo Goku con su tipico saludo.

Y asi por fin comenzando la fiesta que duro aproximadamente de 3 a 4 horas, despues de la fiesta Bulma se puso frente a todos y coloco las esferas del dragon en el piso.

"Goku como has sido el salvador y protector de la tierra hemos decidido darte unos deseos de las esferas del dragon"- fue lo que dijo la cientifica dandole espacio para dejar pasar al saiyan.

Goku lo medito unos momentos y llego a una conclucion -"Gracias Bulma pero solo necesito uno"- dijo Goku con su tipica sonrisa levantandose de donde estaba comiendo. Cuando llego a donde estaban las esferas el extendio sus dos manos al cielo y dijo -"Sal de ahi Shenlong y cumple mis deseos".

Cuando Goku dijo esas palabras el cielo se escurecio, un brillo amarillo en forma de serpiente salio de las esferas para luego disciparse revelando un dragon oriental de escamas verdes con ojos rojos -"Me han despertado de mi sueño diganme cuales son sus deseos"- dijo el imponente dragon verde.

"Shenlong quiero una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño ilimitada"- dijo eso por que era lo ultimo que le faltaba.

El dragon se los quedo viendo un momento para despues responder -"Eso es muy sencillo"- lo dijo para que sus ojos brillaran con un rojo aun mas fuerte, al momento de decir eso un pequeño saco marron aparecio en las manos de Goku.

"Gracias Shenlong ya no necesitamos nada mas"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa, cuando dijo eso Shenlong se metio en las esferas para que luego se dividieran las 7 en direcciones diferentes.

"Kakarotto, a donde quiera que vayas pon en alto el nombre de los saiyayin y preparate para muestro proximo combate"- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Claro que si Vegeta"- dijo Goku igualmente con una sonrisa.

"Bueno es hora de irme"- cuando Goku dijo eso extendio su mano para que luego se creara un portal, aunque antes de que se vaya Bulma se acerco con una caja de capsulas con, comida como para un año aunque conociendolo solo dure unos meses, una maquina de gravedad, una nave espacial, trajes de batalla saiyayin(detalle otorgado por cierto saiyayin orgulloso) y ect, Goku con gusto acepto para luego despedirse de todos una ultima vez entrara al portal y este se cerrara

"Se a ido"- menciono Bulma

"Espero y encuentre la felicidad, Papa"- decia Gohan en su mente.

"Buena suerte Kakarotto y espero estes listo para nuestro proximo encuentro"- pensaba el principe saiyayin con una sonrisa

Con Goku este se encontraba en un tunel espacio tiempo viendo diferentes dimensiones, no sabiendo a cual ir decidio abrir uno al azar y entro.

Fin Prologo.

Uff no me fue tan mal como mi primer fic aunque si que me costo pensarlo pero bueno tratare de subir uno por dia pero tal vez no lo logre bueno que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


End file.
